


Joining Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendzone, Memories, OtaYuri Week, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Yuri’s sleeping on his side, curled in on himself, blond locks messy over his pillow and face and Otabek uses every nerve in his body to hold back from touching him, brushing his fingertips over Yuri’s cheekbones and through his hair.He starts thinking about yesterday, about how the feeling of being high never left him and at the end of the night, much to his dismay, he fell asleep before Yuri, feeling drained yet ecstatic.The drive from the airport and the evening itself was overwhelming, to say the least.





	Joining Family

**Author's Note:**

> I read this fan theory that Yuri's favourite colour is purple because a lot of stuff he owns is purple so I gave the kid purple curtains :D  
> Also, I just wanted to remind that Ada's name has nothing to do with my username. It's a Russian name I've always liked because it's derived from the word for hell and I think it fits the character.  
> I made a plan for myself of the Plisetsky apartment so I wouldn't mess up when writing and if you want to see it it'll be at the bottom.

28.02. (February 28th)

As Otabek lies on the cot* put in Yuri’s room for him (because Yuri refused to let him sleep on the couch in the living room) he still can’t believe he’s actually in Saint Petersburg with Yuri.

He’s taking in the sight of Yuri’s room in the early morning light, the shelves right above his head, scattered with medals and cups and diplomas, the desk covered in (most probably unfinished) homework for Yuri’s online classes and the wide window to the balcony right behind it. The dark purple curtains let a slip of sunlight draw a trail from the window right onto Yuri’s sleeping figure.

Yuri’s sleeping on his side, curled in on himself, blond locks messy over his pillow and face and Otabek uses every nerve in his body to hold back from touching him, brushing his fingertips over Yuri’s cheekbones and through his hair.

He starts thinking about yesterday, about how the feeling of being high never left him and at the end of the night, much to his dismay, he fell asleep before Yuri, feeling drained yet ecstatic.

The drive from the airport and the evening itself was overwhelming, to say the least.

Yuri talked with such passion and for such long periods of time, Otabek more than once wondered how his mouth hadn’t dried up completely. He’s not complaining in the slightest through, listening to Yuri seems to have become his favourite thing.

While Otabek had felt like he’s been starving for Yuri’s presence ever since Barcelona, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the girl with them. He noticed how incomparably different Yuri acted with Ada than how he had acted with the other skaters. He also noticed the small smile on Ada’s lips and the fond glance towards Yuri whenever he started another one of his rants.

When they arrived, Yuri dragged Otabek by the hand through the whole apartment and while a two bedroom apartment is not that exciting, Yuri made it an _experience_ while Ada busied herself with different thing to keep out of their way.

(When she said goodbye to them at around 9pm Otabek was confused but didn’t dare ask where she was going. Later Yuri said she’d be back from work at around 7am and Otabek wondered what kind of a job a nineteen year old girl could do that lasted through the whole night.)

Otabek knew that Yuri had two completely different sides and that he wasn’t as angry and aggressive as he wanted to seem long before they became friends in Barcelona but he had forgotten exactly how gentle he was behind his mask. Or that his sister was the only one who could make him give it up with one glance. Otabek feels like he and his siblings are very far from the Plisetsky level of mutual love.

He remembers how back in Yakov's summer camp he had spent days looking at the blond boy who seemed to not only be gracious but could kill someone with his stare if he wanted to.

But then Ada arrived. Otabek had seen her walk into the building shortly after practice ended, realising that if he thought Yuri's eyes were those of a soldier, his taller lookalike had those of a war leader.

She had looked around the room, her face bearing a cold expression, looking for her brother among the other kids, a quick glance was given to Otabek, surprise seeping into the green only for a split second before she gave him a look that made him feel threatened with death for staring.

Yuri noticed her before she found him, a yell and tapping of feet filled the room. The smile on Yuri’s lips made Otabek’s heart do a quadruple axel. Yuri hadn’t smiled like that for the whole week he’s ‘known’ him.

“Ada!” The name had startled Otabek, thinking that it fit all too well with the stare.

“Hey tiger, are you ready to go?” Ada was looking down at Yuri and her voice was soft, fitting for a young girl but confusing Otabek, he had expected her to sound like she stared – ice cold and confident.

He remembers the way they looked at each other. Their green eyes were identical, but no longer carried any of the strength and determination he was intimidated by before. He was surprised by the way the two couldn’t help but lose their strong postures and stares while looking at each other. In a blink of an eye they became different people.

The way Yuri has spoken her strange name and the way she had called him tiger made Otabek feel like he's seeing something so intimate it wasn’t meant to be witnessed by anyone else. He still hadn’t realised how he could have forgotten that he’s seen Yuri’s sister before.

At that time Otabek didn’t know how meaningful the meeting had been for the two. It had been almost three years since the last time they met when Ada had went on a class trip to Moscow simply because she would meet Yuri and their grandparents.

\-----

28.02

Ada woke up the next day at the sound of doors shutting and being locked, finding a note on the fridge saying they’re going sight-seeing. She chuckled at first, thinking of how exactly sight-seeing with Yuri worked because he knew close to nothing about the historical buildings and museums tourist usually went to see.

He called her about twenty minutes after she had woken up, asking if her friend from Hermitage could help them get in faster and she laughed even harder at the thought of Yuri walking amongst old paintings and statues, knowing nothing about them.

Grandpa had called too, to tell her when he’ll be arriving on Friday and that he found what she asked him to look for.

It was quite a strange feeling, realizing that tomorrow would mark exactly 16 years since her brother was born. She was only three and a half but she can clearly remember everything from that day up to now. Memories were a strange thing and hers seemed to start with that little ball of sunshine that was born on a rainy March 1st day back in 2001.

Her father, a tall, broadly shouldered man with hair the colour or gold and eyes the colour of silver was taking her to the hospital to see the new addition to their family.

There would be four of them now and mama had said papa will be home more often now that she is getting a brother. A job entrusted to the child even before its birth.

Ada was holding onto her father’s fingers with one hand and onto her toy tiger's paw with the other. It was her only friend and she wanted him to meet her brother as soon as possible.

The hospital felt scary and reeked of her father’s breath when he came home to their screaming mother late at night. She didn’t like the place and hoped that neither her friend, nor her brother were afraid of it. Mama’s room had a big window through which came the first sunrays as the rain stopped, landing on a bundle in her arms.

Yuri was the tiniest human she had seen. She didn’t understand how someone so small could make the huge changes in their family life that mama said he would.

He had almost a peach like fuzz on his head. She hated peaches, still does, but the soft hair on his head made her love them even if they tasted gross.

When he finally opened his eyes she saw such richness of green that she felt like hers have turned grey in contrast.

“Tiger, shake his hand.” Ada remembers introducing her toy friend to her brother.

She wanted to tap his little fist with her tiger’s paw but the tiny fingers wrapped around it.

She knows now that it was only a reflex and at that time he didn’t even see the tiger but at that moment she declared the toy to be her brother's and was sure he though she called him Tiger.

Later, when Yuri did start to do things at least half consciously, he never left the tiger far behind. Ada has given up her friend but didn’t feel loss, she mentally stuffed it full with love and told him to protect her brother on that first day.

Yuri has probably forgotten about the toy a long time ago. She has called him tiger for 16 full years now, he knew no different and the stuffed animal probably didn’t bring him the same kind of memories it did to her but she had still asked Nikolai to try and find it.

As Ada got ready for work, she tried to not to wonder what their mother was thinking today. She probably didn’t even remember.

**Author's Note:**

> *I obviously didn't mean a baby cot but (i think this is what it's called in english) a camp-cot. Anyways, if you're confused, google раскладушка. Literally every Russian hosehould I've been to (mine included) has a раскладушка.  
> \--  
> This work will become a bit of a mess when the upcomming chapters are posted because I realised making a seperate series would only confuse everyone :D  
> The apartment plan - http://tinypic.com/r/122ovmf/9  
> Furnished (not proportional obvi) - http://tinypic.com/r/2njhvdv/9


End file.
